


Big Daddy

by MaxSexbang



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, daddy mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxSexbang/pseuds/MaxSexbang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kurapika honestly wishes leorio would just keep it in the bedroom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Daddy

“Just say it.”

“You know that I would really rather not.”

Leorio and Kurapika stared at one another over their untouched breakfast. The pair sat facing one another in a small country diner, with a few other guests occupying the tables around them. The atmosphere of the building was calm and quiet enough to keep Kurapika’s voice low and hushed, not wanting to alert any nearby strangers to the topic of their conversation.

“Please. Kurapika. Just look at how nicely I’m asking.” Leorio hunched over the table, leaning on his elbows to bring his grinning face closer to his boyfriend’s. The shorter blonde leaned back and turned his head to the side, choosing instead to stare anxiously at some customers a few feet away.

“Leorio, we’re in public. Is it not enough that I say it to you in private?” Leorio shook his head, ignoring Kurapika’s defeated, pleading eyes. He dangled a small container in front of his companion’s face.

“Say it, or I’ll never fork over the pepper.” A bell over the entrance of the diner chimed, alerting them both to another couple who chose to settle into the table directly behind Kurapika. They were officially surrounded.

Kurapika looked down at the cooling eggs on his plate. It was, admittedly, the first food he’d seen in a while thanks in part to his heavy workload. Both of them knew that the diner certainly didn’t pride itself on the quality of its scrambled eggs and, being a professional hunter, Leorio knew exactly how to use that to his advantage. Still, Kurapika couldn’t ignore the dull ache of hunger in his stomach and he knew that the peppery solution to his problem was dangling right in Leorio’s hand. A sigh of resignation left his lips as he studied the area around him, making sure that the other diners were focused away from his table. The color of shame dusted his cheeks as he finally faced Leorio. He coughed nervously into his fist before he began.

“... Fine. Would you please pass the pepper, d-d...” Kurapika hesitated, causing Leorio to smile and nod his head, urging him to finish. “W-would you please pass the pepper, _daddy_?”

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason i'm convinced leorio makes kurapika call him daddy when theyre alone and kurapika just. isn't surprised and does it


End file.
